battlegroup42fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Warthog357
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Battlegroup 42 Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Possible reactivation? Hello. This is Qbicle (aka Q) from Battlegroup42. I am an associate / betatester from their development team. It has come to my attention that there is a wiki for Battlegroup42 for some time, but is not in active use. Upon finding this I contacted the developement team about this, as they are not behind this wiki's creation, and I am getting a feedback that they may be interested in getting a wiki running. I would like to know whether you are still interested in looking after this wiki. If I do not manage to hear from you by 9th Friday 2015 GMT 0:00, I will contact a wikia staff for possible adoptation. Looking forward to hearing from you soon. - Qbicle (talk) 02:04, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Hello again. As I do not hear from you again, I will proceed to contact a wikia staff for adoption. - Qbicle (talk) 11:12, January 12, 2015 (UTC)